


One for the Storybooks

by LadyAuroraPendragon



Series: Story Book [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed, Pre-Season/Series 05, evil sorcorer guy, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraPendragon/pseuds/LadyAuroraPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's life is like a story, with kings, evil sorcerers and magic. When a evil sorcerer captures Merlin and tries to steal his magic, his only hope is King Arthur. <br/>Set between seasons 4 and 5, magic reveal. and kind of preslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Storybooks

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This is my first post on here, ah! This story was inspired by the idea of someone else telling Arthur of Merlin's magic and how Arthur would deal with it. The "bad guy's" name is pronounced Erip like errripp, not rip, like google says. Enjoy the story and PLEASE leave feedback.)
> 
> ((Yes, Erip is a real name.))

In every book, there is a good guy and a bad guy, adventure and romance. In Merlin's case, he often thought his life should be a book; there was the handsome and just King Arthur, the fair Queen Guinevere. The lanky, unassuming idiot hero, Merlin, (not that he thought himself a hero, far from it really.) The smart old man, Gaius, along with some mighty Knights and you have the beginnings of a book. Adding magic, romance and of course, the bad guy. But the bad guy had changed so many times in the past years Merlin was starting to wonder if he was in a trilogy; First there was Nimueh, then Morgause, and then Morgana. But Morgana hadn't been seen in almost three years and Merlin was starting to think his storybook life was getting a tad boring, until a fourth bad guy made an appearance. He had been out on patrol with King Arthur and the Knights of Camelot, when they had met the sorcerer, and he had known Merlin, as they always seemed to. And like with every good story, everything was not as it seemed.

Merlin had thought he had stopped the new bad guy, Erip, from hurting Arthur. After all, that was Merlin's job. But it seemed he had failed. Only three days later Camelot's people were devastated by a magical plague, Merlin knew he had to do something. However, he didn't know what, until he received the letter. The letter addressed to _Emrys_ and was told to come alone, and so he did.

"Whatever you do, do not tell Arthur where I went," he told Gaius, before leaving.

"Where should I tell him you've gone?"

"I can tell you were not to tell him I've went…"

"The tavern?"

"Exactly!"

 

Gaius wasn't a stupid man, far from it, he knew he wasn't going to be able to trick the King into believing he simply had no idea where Merlin had run off to. So on the third day of Merlin's absence, when Arthur came bursting into the room, Gaius smiled calmly, even though he had been pacing just seconds ago, Merlin had been gone too long.

"Where is he?" barked Arthur, Gaius shrugged.

"Have you tried the tavern?"

Arthur looked enraged, like his head could easily blow up, leaving his neck with a gaping hole. Gaius thought of the mess that would make with a sigh.

"He's been there this whole time, hasn't he?"

Before Gaius could reply, Arthur turned from the room, stomping out. With yet another sigh, this one of panic, Gaius resumed his pacing. Vowing, if Merlin didn't return in two days time, he would simply have to tell the King the truth.

 

And when those two days were up and then two more passed after, Arthur was beside himself. He had even been to the tavern; there was no sign of his missing manservant anywhere. He was demanding search parties left and right and being a right git, in Gwaine's opinion. (Which Arthur valued very little.) The Queen was trying to calm him down when Gaius entered the room, looking rather put out. Arthur was about ready to shout at him, he knew where Merlin was, Arthur knew he did. Because Gaius always knew everything. He almost shouted all of this when…

"May I have a moment alone with the King, My Lady?" asked Gaius, Guinevere smiled, kissing the King on the cheek, for his lips were too busy pouting, and left. "Sire, I fear Merlin is in grave danger."

"You know where he is, don't you?" asked Arthur, bitterly.

"Indeed, I do, Sire."

"Where is he?" barked Arthur, it was about time Gaius got on with telling him, if he was going to have to go rescue the buffoon, he wanted to get on with it.

"He's gone to the fortress of the sorcerer Erip."

"What the hell would he do that for?"

"He believed he would be able to lift the magical plague that was affecting your kingdom," said Gaius. "But now, as the plague lifted just as soon as Merlin left, I believe it was just a ploy to capture Merlin."

"Why would Erip want my manservant?" asked Arthur, very confused, after all, Merlin was an idiot and a useless one at that.

"That's the hard part, Sire," said Gaius, gravely. "I never wanted to be the one to tell you this. But I fear if I do not, it will only put you, Sire, in danger."

"What are you babbling about, Gaius?" asked Arthur, he could feel the dread in the old man's voice, it was making Arthur feel uneasy. "I have to go save Merlin, before-"

"Arthur, Merlin is a sorcerer," said Gaius, quick and bluntly. Arthur stare at the old man strangely.

"Are you ill, Gaius?"

"I'm not ill at all; I understand this must come as quite a shock."

"Merlin is not a sorcerer," chuckled Arthur. "I would know."

"He's hidden his secret well, Sire, but he is a sorcerer."

"No, Gaius," stated Arthur, seriously now, because it wasn't funny anymore. "Merlin is not a sorcerer!"

"Merlin is one of the most powerful of his kind, he is not just a sorcerer, he is a warlock. He was born with more power than most can gain in a lifetime."

"You're serious?" asked Arthur, scowling, after all this time, Merlin was a….he couldn't even say the word, he couldn't believe it.

"Yes."

The King was disgusted, he had trusted him, spent time with him, was under the daft idea that Merlin actually cared, to now, after all this time, find out he was a sorcerer and a powerful one at that? Arthur growled. He hoped Erip has killed him, for his own good, because if Arthur got his hands on him…his fists clenched.

"Sire, I understand the anger and betrayal you must be feeling..."

Yes, betrayal, that is what Merlin had done, betrayed him. He had lied to him all this time, was the one thing Arthur hated most of all.

"But I beg you to remember what I told you, only a few years ago, I told you someone was looking out for you and one day you would learn how much they've done for you and today, I'm afraid is that day," said Gaius. "Merlin has done more for this kingdom than all of us combined."

"He's a sorcerer, all he will do is destroy us," said Arthur, coldly. Gaius shook his head.

"You do not believe that."

"I am the King, you do not tell me what I believe!" yelled Arthur, beside himself with anger and betrayal and foolishness, he should have known. Gaius sighed.

"Merlin's only wish is to protect you, to make sure you and your kingdom is safe. He seeks no power."

"Are you trying to tell me that if he is as powerful as you say he is, he will not take my kingdom?"

"He hasn't yet."

This struck Arthur, he hadn't, but why hadn't he?

"Magic does not make you evil, Arthur, it is the person who wields it, just as a sword does not make a knight mighty," said Gaius, slowly. "Merlin's heart is big, kind and full of love. For you, for your people and your kingdom, no man so great could be evil. Merlin does not have an evil bone in his body."

"But he's lied to me."

"He feared you would not trust him if you knew."

"How can I trust him?"

"How can you not?"

 

Arthur had no idea why he was doing this, why he had listened to Gaius. Merlin couldn't be a sorcerer, but then again, Gaius wouldn't lie to him, not about something so important. Which brought Arthur's thoughts back to why was he doing this? Why did he not tell a soul about his talk with Gaius? Why had he done nothing but kiss his wife goodbye, order a horse to be readied and take off, without even one knight, why was he risking his life for a sorcerer? Perhaps because he wanted to believe Gaius was right, that Merlin wasn't evil, but…it just seemed so hard.

He reached Erip's fortress by nightfall and even in the dark, he could see it was a castle of a great scale, but nowhere near the size of Camelot. As he stood there, thinking of an attack plan, he heard the crunch of fallen leaves being stepped on behind him and froze. The King grabbed his sword, whipping around to find the sorcerer, Erip, in long, flowing, red robes.

"Arthur Pendragon," he hissed. "I knew you would come for him."

"Where is Merlin?" demanded Arthur, flourishing his sword.

"Relax, Pendragon, you will soon see," said the man and suddenly Arthur felt very tired, his whole body lagged, as he fell forward.

 

Merlin sat in a cell, pondering a way out, he was in quite the jam. Now, normally Merlin could very easily conjure a spell and break out. But Erip hindered his powers, made him weak. Merlin was almost asleep, when he heard the rattle of keys and looked up, seeing his capturer. He noticed him dragging someone with him and gasped.

"Arthur!"

Erip grinned, and with one swift move, yanked open the door, tossed the King inside and shut the door once more, as if nothing had happened.

"Surprised to see him?" asked Erip. "I knew he would come for you."

"What could you want from him? He doesn't have magic!"

"He was born from it, he is just as good. Besides, once he's drained, there will be quite the bounty for him. He's the King after all."

Erip walked away with a chuckle and Merlin growled, he had told Gaius not to tell Arthur where he was; now the big clotpole was in just as much danger as Merlin.

 

As Arthur woke, his head spun and his eyes blurred. He blinked as his surroundings sunk in, he was in a cell, lying on the ground, hovering over him was…

"Merlin!"

"Hello."

"You idiot!" he spat at him before he could stop himself, Merlin didn't look fazed, he looked rather pleased to see Arthur, actually. But the betrayal felt thicker now that he that saw him; he pushed him away and sat up. Leaning against the rock wall, angry.

"You can't be mad at me for this," Merlin was saying, defensive. The idiot still didn't know he knew, Arthur rolled his eyes. "You got yourself caught!"

"Because you foolishly thought you could be some sort of hero!" spat Arthur, angrier than _he_ would even like to be. "The plague is gone, was so the day after you left!"

Merlin didn't look surprised, instead, looked ashamed.

"I know."

"Just proves you are stupider than you are ugly."

"Thanks…."

"Merlin…"

Merlin looked up, frowning.

"Forgot it," said Arthur, he was going to tell him he knew. He knew what a liar he was, how he was an evil sorcerer and to give up the act, but as soon as Arthur thought these words, he swallowed them away. growling, he closed his eyes. Arthur didn't open them again until he heard rattles on the metal blocking his exit. A food tray was delivered; on it was two pieces of bread. Arthur sat up, baffled, two pieces for both of them? Erip was cruel. He looked to Merlin, who was looking back.

"Have mine," he offered, shoving the tray at Arthur. "I've already had my bread for today."

Arthur made a noise, he, himself, had no idea what it meant. But, what was Merlin doing? He was a great and powerful sorcerer allowing himself to starve in a cell. Arthur got angry again.

"Merlin, I know."

"You know?"

"I know what you are."

Merlin sat frozen, eyes wide for a second.

"Gaius told me…"

"T-told you what, exactly?" he asked, but Arthur knew he knew.

"That you are a sorcerer."

"Arthur, I…"

"How could you lie to me this whole time?"

"I didn't lie!"

"Merlin…"

"I didn't lie; I never told you I wasn't a sorcerer."

"This is hardly the time for cheek!"

"But I didn't…."

"YOU MADE A FOOL OF ME, THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Merlin looked ashamed again.

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

Arthur said nothing more, pushing the tray back toward Merlin, he wasn't hungry, his stomach was full of too much anger to eat. Besides, Merlin looked even thinner than normal. Even so, Merlin didn't eat either, all he did was look at the ground, at one point Arthur even thought he might have been crying. Good, thought Arthur dangerously. It was morning before Merlin spoke to him again.

"Arthur."

"What?" he huffed, keeping his eyes on the ceiling, his head resting on the hard wall.

"You should eat, Erip doesn't like feeding his prisoners much."

Arthur rolled his eyes, was he serious?

"Why do you care?" he barked. "You are an all powerful sorcerer, why haven't you killed me?"

Merlin looked truly taken aback, that of Merlin Arthur could see, through his bottom eyelashes.

"I-I would never dream of killing you, Arthur."

The King huffed once again.

"But you could."

"The only reason I use my magic is for you, to help you," said Merlin. Arthur could hear the hurt in his voice. "I believe in the King you are, in the future you will build."

What makes you so sure of your King, Merlin?"

"I know you, I know you are fair and just, and have a certain soft spot for one idiot servant…"

Arthur finally looked at him and really looked at him; He looked like the same bumbling fool that would clean his chainmail and fetch his breakfast, but now, he could see it. There was so much more to Merlin than that.

"I thought I knew you…" he muttered, with a sigh. "This whole time I never knew you at all."

"No, you did," said Merlin, smiling softly. "I'm still me, still Merlin."

"But now you are the sorcerer Merlin."

"No, I'll always be your servant, Arthur, I don't want to be anything else."

"Why?" asked Arthur, it puzzled him, why was he still being so loyal?

"Because it's my destiny."

 

Destiny, the word played over in Arthur's head. It was Merlin's destiny to be a servant? Somehow, he didn't believe it. He lay back again, resting his head on the wall. Somewhere along the line he must have fallen asleep, for when he opened his eyes again Merlin was gone. Arthur jumped up, in a panic. He knew it, it all had been a lie, a trick, and now Merlin had him trapped while he could-

But suddenly there was a shuffle from down the hall, Erip appeared, and in his clutches was a nearly unconscious Merlin, Arthur quickly, felt very guilty, as he got to his feet. Erip ripped open the cell doors, using magic and thrust Merlin back inside, who lamely plummeted to the floor, as Erip slammed the door shut. Arthur glared after him.

"What have you done to my servant?"

Erip just chuckled, dryly and evilly, as he walked away. Arthur rushed to Merlin, who now lie flat on his back, panting.

"What did he do?"

"He was draining me of my powers."

"Why?" demanded Arthur, outraged. He might not be the biggest fan of Merlin's magic, but he found it outrageous that Erip would try to take it from him.

"He…he wants to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

"But you are."

"Mhm, that's why he's doing this."

"He won't get away with it!" said Arthur, righteously, Merlin laughed.

"There's nothing we can do to stop him, this castle, Erip cast a spell on it that makes my magic not work properly," said Merlin sighing weakly. "Each day he takes a bit of my magic and he will keep doing it, until I'm left with nothing."

"We have to find a way to stop him," said Arthur, raking his brain for an idea, anything that might get them out with their lives, but nothing…

"Merlin."

"Hm?"

"How come he hasn't taken your magic all together?" asked Arthur, none of this made sense, sorcerers never make sense. "If you can't use it properly…"

"I fight him, Arthur, I fight him until he's too tired, my magic might be weak, but my will is still strong. I won't give up."

The King smiled at him, he was such an idiot, a strong and brave idiot. Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's forehead, alarmed at the coldness in his servant's skin. Merlin suddenly gasped and Arthur pulled away.

"What is it now?"

"I…I don't know…when you touched me, I felt better."

"That's strange even for you to say, Merlin."

Merlin smiled, weakly.

"Maybe it's just human contact, I've been in here a long time now, you know."

"Yes, but you don't have to be such a girl about it."

Merlin laughed, or tried to, rahter, it came out more like a grumble. He looked at Arthur with a small grin.

"Will you uh…do it again?"

With a pained sort of expression, Arthur reached down and once more placed his hand on Merlin's cold forehead, earning a happy sigh from the sorcerer.

 

In the next day's Erip's attacks worsened, they now lasted longer, leaving Merlin even weaker, his lack of food and dehydration, made the effects worse. He could feel the magic literally dripping from his fingers and no matter what he did, it wouldn't stay inside him. Well, there was one thing that helped, when Arthur would touch him, the dripping would stop, he felt stronger. Something in Arthur's warm touch fed him energy. Even then, as Merlin lay on the cold, hard ground, with Arthur's hand on his chest, he felt it, the energy, the power. Something he hadn't felt in over a week.

"This can't go on," Arthur was saying. Merlin batted his tired eyes open to look at him, "you could die."

"Arthur, if I die…"

"I won't let you!"

"Arthur…"

"No! I know now, all the things you've done for me and my Kingdom, I know and I owe you this."

Merlin smiled, if he wasn't so tired, he might have tried to hug the King, though, Arthur wasn't much for hugs.

"I owe you more than I can ever repay you," he continued. "And I'm sorry…for always treating you like an idiot."

"Does this mean I can have the day off?" asked Merlin, with as much cheek and smirk as he could muster. Arthur grinned.

 

"Probably not."

 

"Figures."

 

Arthur laughed, slowly helping Merlin sit up, he was still quite tired, but better. Though, that all went away as soon as Arthur removed his hands, leaving Merlin crossed eyed and woozy. His head lolled back and Arthur noticed, placing a gentle hand on his neck. Almost instantly, he felt better.

"Why does this happen?" asked Arthur, Merlin struggled to look at him confused. "Why do you react that way when I touch you?"

"I don't know," answered Merlin, honestly."Maybe Kilgharrah was right, maybe you are the other half of my coin."

"Hold on a moment, here…" said Arthur, his eyes narrowing. "Who the hell is Kilgharrah and what coin?"

"The Great Dragon!" said Merlin, tiredly.

"The one I killed?"

"Yes, you didn't kill him though," said Merlin, Arthur stared at him rather confused and peeved, at that.

"What do you mean I didn't kill him?"

"I'll tell you…just not right now," sighed Merlin, his energy was gaining, but not enough to have this conversation. "I promise."

"Fine, but I-what do you mean the other half of your coin?" barked Arthur. "I am happily married, Merlin!"

Merlin nodded, laughing at him, Arthur wasn't pleased.

 

Merlin wasn't expecting to see Erip again that day, maybe one of his goons bringing bread, but not Erip himself. Merlin finally had enough strength to sit up on his own, without Arthur's touch. He was in the middle of a story about how he had saved Arthur from a beast, when Erip appeared at the cell. Merlin feared for a moment that they were going to have round two, he couldn't last through that. But it seemed, Erip wanted something much worse.

"Let's go, Pendragon!"

"Excuse me?" barked Arthur, Merlin's heart clenched. "I am the King, you cannot tell me!"

"You will come or I'll put a stake right through your friends heart," said Erip, unfazed. Arthur looked to Merlin and then back to Erip.

"You wouldn't."

"Fancy betting on it?"

In Erip's hand a wooden stake appeared, Arthur gulped and stood up.

"No, Arthur!" shouted Merlin, trying desperately to get up, but failed. "Don't go with him. Take me, Erip, finish me off!"

Erip laughed.

"Oh, I plan to, but not tonight."

"You'll get nothing from him," Merlin continued. "Take me!"

"Oh, I don't know, he seems promising…"

"I will be fine, Merlin," said Arthur, walking toward the cell door, Erip smirked. He wasn't going to be fine, Merlin couldn't let him go, he wouldn't.

"No!" he yelled, charging forward with what little strength he had gained, latching on to Arthur's hand with his own. Both Arthur and Erip seemed confused, but it all happened so quick; one moment Erip stood there, the next Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Erip was flying back, back and hitting the wall of the stone castle, before slumping to the floor.

"Merlin!"

In a blur Merlin fell to his knees, dragging Arthur with him. He could hardly breathe, his head dizzied.

"I-I'm sorry, Arthur…I couldn't…I couldn't let him take you," he panted. "The pain…it…I couldn't let him do it… not to you."

"Don't you realize what you have done?" said Arthur, looking nervously, but also rather proud. "You blew him away!"

I…"

Merlin lifted his head up to see Erip's form through the bars, lying unconscious on the ground. Merlin was confused, how did this happen? He wasn't able to use magic like this since he arrived at this vile castle. But there it was, he still felt it, felt the magic and the energy surging through him. It all started at one place, like his power all came from one place…his hand.

"It's you, Arthur," he finally said, the King just stared. "I don't know why, but it's you, it's this…" He lifted their still joined hands. Arthur stared at them now. "Do you feel it?"

"Yes, but, I don't understand…I don't have magic…you've touched me thousands of times before."

"I don't know, it could be this place, or…" Merlin paused for a second."I have no idea, Arthur, but we can get out of here, if…if we work together."

"You want me to use magic?"

"Sort of…"

"No, I won't, I will not-"

"Arthur, if we don't do this now…we'll die in here….please!" Merlin begged while his energy slowly started to rise, it seemed the more worked up Arthur got the stronger he felt it.

 

And yes, Arthur was rather worked up. Trying to decide if he should help Merlin perform magic, going against everything he believed in, or to die here,in this cell…well, there wasn't much of a choice, was there?

"Fine!" He finally huffed, Merlin smiled, tightening his hold on Arthur's hand.

"Close your eyes," he told him and Arthur listened. Soon he could hear Merlin chanting a phrase; Arthur couldn't tell what he was saying. But he could feel something, like blood was rushing from his body to his hand. He focused on it, urging whatever it was into Merlin, he just wanted out of here, to go home; to his people and his Queen. Suddenly Merlin let out a growl, saying the phrase deeply, and powerfully. Arthur gasped as he felt the force flow through his fingers and then heard the sound of crushing metal and as he opened his eyes again, he saw the dust that used to be the cell door, falling to the ground like snow. He turned to Merlin who panted, looking much paler than he ever had before.

"You've done it!" he said, Merlin smiled weakly. "We have to go!"

Helping Merlin to his feet, he kept his hand firmly locked with Merlin's as they stepped out of the cell. By now the noise the spell made had attracted Erip's men and they came rushing toward the King and his servant. Arthur was defenseless; he looked down at Erip's still form and saw his own sword hanging from the man's belt.

"I'll take that!" he snapped, bending down to pick it up, just as the men reached him. He had to let go of Merlin to fight. The sorcerer slumped against the wall, too weak to move without him.

 

Merlin watched Arthur fight; kicking, stabbing, punching his way through, one man at a time. Merlin glanced down at Erip, who lay there, groaning beside him.

"He's waking up, Arthur!"

The King sent his blade through the last man and turned to Merlin. He rushed back to him, raising his sword upon Erip.

"No…wait!" shouted Merlin, reaching desperately for Arthur. The King took his servant's hand, without thought, just as Erip's eyes opened, widening right away. "Looks like you won't be the most powerful sorcerer after all."

Erip looked like he was about to speak, when Merlin's voice overpowered him, speaking words of a spell, one he was tortured with for days. But this spell was stronger than anything used on him, full of red, hot power. Flashes of light blocked their vision; Arthur ripped his hand away from Merlin, as if he had burnt him. Merlin's eyes shined gold longer than usual and it was done.

"Now!" shouted Merlin and Arthur raised his sword again.

 

They ran into the dark night, through a back door, beyond the kitchens, both able to run on their own now. Merlin had taken back all his power from Erip, along with Erip's own power. He still felt it tingling through his body, making him want to run faster, breath heavier.

"This way!" shouted Arthur, spotting a small stable. They reached it and Arthur yanked open the doors, there stood his horse along with Merlin's, standing closely together. They mounted their steeds and rode off. As they neared Camelot, it was reaching sunrise. Merlin took note in the chilled outside air, the smell of tree and grass, all things he had been missing for so long in that cell.

"Merlin…"

"Yes?" he asked his King, smiling. He was just happy to be free.

"We cannot speak a word of what happened these last days or of your magic, is that understood?"

"Yes it is, Sire."

No sooner had Merlin spoken these words did a group of searching Camelot Knights come upon them. Merlin smiled even bigger now. Finally, he was going home.

 

Returning to Camelot had been a small but very happy reunion. Queen Guinevere rushed to her husband just as soon as his boots hit the ground of the courtyard. Gaius took a second or two longer to finally reach Merlin, for he was rather old, but still, the hug was very welcomed. Now sitting in Gaius' chambers, Merlin went through almost every moment of his ordeal. Yes, he had promised the King he wouldn't tell anyone of what happened, but it wasn't anyone, it was Gaius!

"What do you think it is?" asked Merlin, shoving bits of the chicken Gaius had made for him, into his mouth.

"I have no idea," said Gaius. "I have never heard of magic acting that way."

"It's never happened before then, I'm his manservant."

"It's in your job to touch him, of course," said Gaius, nodding. "Perhaps it was the spell on the castle."

"That's what thought…but I don't know."

"There is someone who might know more…"

Gaius raised a knowing eyebrow and Merlin nodded, jumping up.

"Where should I tell the King you've went if he comes looking for you?"

"Tell him I've gone to the tavern," said Merlin, cheekily, before leaving the chambers.

 

"I'm glad to see you are safe, Young warlock," said the Dragon, Merlin smiled back.

"And Arthur doesn't want to kill me!"

"Yes, that is also good news."

"But there is one thing…"

"There always is a problem, isn't there?"

Merlin smiled sheepishly.

"Um, when Arthur touched me, I felt something…"

"Your love life is not any of my concern, Young Warlock."

"Uh…what? No, not like that, god no… I meant whatever it was, it helped my magic, I felt stronger when he touched me."

"Ah, of course," said the Dragon, airily.

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin, I have already told you of how you and Arthur's destinies are intertwined."

"Yeah, so?" asked Merlin, confused. He often felt confused when talking to Kilgharrah, but he took it with a grain of salt, sometimes he got something out of it.

"Arthur was born of magic, he has it running through his veins, as you do… it is no wonder you can feel it."

"I never felt this before," said Merlin, shaking his head. "I've never felt it with any other sorcerer either."

"Try to understand," growled the Dragon. "You and Arthur are destined for greatness, made for each other, two halves of the same coin; the bond you share is unlike any other bond known to man. Arthur knows you now, all of you; he trusts you and needs you. Thus has awoken apart of himself that for years was hidden behind his father's hatred. You two shall do great things together, as I have already told you."

"So, Arthur has magic…?"

"It runs within him, but no, he does not, not without you."

"I don't understand this bond," admitted Merlin, lamely. The Dragon smiled, which was strange for Kilgharrah. It wasn't that he was a Dragon smiling, more like he was always so serious.

"In time you will understand it, Young Warlock…in time…"

The Great Dragon's great Wings suddenly flapped and he rose in the air, bidding Merlin a fair well, for now. Merlin smiled after him. It didn't matter that he was leaving Merlin with more questions than he had started with, he would figure it all out somehow. Merlin turned back to the castle, adding a musing dragon to the list of strange fairy tale characters in his life. Merlin's life really was one for the storybooks…now, if only he could find his quill. 


End file.
